The purest love
by cenz
Summary: My first story about Fuji and Tezuka!!please R and R!!!Pleaseeee!!!!!!pleasee!!!!


Disclaimer: Don't force me to say it, I won't admit that they're not mine!

WARNING: hehh......shounen ai?

Pairing: Tezu x Fuji (Finally I can understand them, Thanks to gravitation!)

"Fuji Syusuuke!How many times I've told you to concentrate at this match?!"

A man with eyeglasses scolded me. I felt very sorry but I just can't concentrate today.

"Gomen,Tezuka." I bowed to him. He sighed and let me continue my match with Ryoma.I wonder why I can't concentrate today. Usually I can finish this kid in 5 minutes. (Really that Tensai? ^_____^ ;).Maybe it's because yesterday?

*Flashback*

I was walking home alone when I saw Tezuka and Ryoma ate ice cream together at the park.I don't know why but my heart hurt to see that. The smile that Tezuka never showed to me. It hurt. . . . it hurt. . . My heart hurt. I can't bear it anymore, I ran away.

"Fuji!Come here!!!" that sound woke me up from my daydreaming. I walked towards Tezuka,with usual smile and you know what?

HE SLAPPED ME.

I am too shocked too react, I rubbed my cheek and smile.

"It hurt,buchou." I opened my eyes.

"Can you concentrate on this match?! This is an important match!"

Everybody was looking at us.Eiji whined to Oishi,asking him to calm Tezuka.But Oishi can do nothing.

"But it's only intra-regular match."

"Enough Fuji!You can go home now! you can play again when your mind is clear enough!"

I felt my heart stabbed. He said that cruel thing to me. He must hate me so much. I walked home.Tezuka's voice still echoes at my head and it hurt me even more. My foot bring me to a park, where Tezuka kissed me for the first time. But his heart has changed, I guess he love Ryoma now. A clear liquid rolled down. I lift my fingers to touch it.

//I'm crying?// then I giggled, but that giggle turned into a bigger cry.

//Doshite?Doshite?Doshite he don't love me anymore?//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kunimitsu Residence^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tezuka closed his novel book.he just can't enjoy the book.

//Why I slapped him?// he looked at his left hand.

//I shouldn't be like that. . . .//

Then the phone rang.

"Hai?" Tezuka answer in cold tone.

"Tezuka?!Fuji hasn't come home yet!Nyaaaa!!!!"

"Eiji?"

"I've called his house, but his sister said that he hasn't come home yet!"

Tezuka hang up the phone."USO!Where did he go?!" his heart beat so fast. He was so afraid, afraid to lose that beautiful prodigy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I sat on the swing. I gazed at the silver moon, but the cloud slowly covered the moon. Then I heard footsteps walked towards me. I saw a silhouette of a man. He stopped few meters from me. We kept silence for a moment. Then the silhouette walked closer and hugged me. I struggled, but it end up with he laid upside me.

"What are you doing?!"

The silhouette whispered: "It won't be hurt." and he kissed my neck. The moon light shines again, and i can see who is it.

I don't even know him! He is a man with spiky hair and got earrings at his ears.

"Let me go!!" I struggled. He hold my hands back to the ground. "Sshh.. . . . be a good boy."

I guess he met the wrong person, I smell alcohol from his mouth when he kissed me. He tore my clothes.I roan. He hurt my body. Just when his hand slipped down my shirt, I heard someone yelled.

That pervert was beaten by a man,Tezuka!It's him! He helped me get up. Before I clasp my shirt he has hugged me tightly. My skin touched every part of his body and his white shirt. He buried his face on my shoulder, that's why I can't see his emotion.

"Don't do this. . . don't do this again to me." his voice trembled.

"You make me worried! If I hadn't come what will happen to you?!"

Then we silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. . . . "He whispered. I'm just about to argue with him when he kissed me, right at my lips. I can taste the mint flavored toothpaste from his mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoy his lips movement. Finally, he parted his lips from mine.

He stared at me with serious face. "Don't do this again.. . . "

I kept my head down. I can't understand him, He like Ryoma but why he kissed me? He lifted my face and shocked to see me in teary eyes.

"Fuji. . . ?" 

"No.....don't touch me.." I released his hug "You'll hurt me more if you like this."

"What??" he startled.

"You like Ryoma don't you? I saw you ate ice cream with him yesterday. You smiled! You've never been so happy if you're with me."

My tears rolled even faster. "Stop it!" He embrace me tighter, making me hard to breath. "Don't force me to see your sad face....I can't stand it. It hurt my heart."

"Let me go. . . . " I whispered.

"No....let me explain. You misunderstood. That day, Ryoma said his racquet was broken, so I bring him to my favorite racquet shop. In return he bought me ice cream. Then. . . "He stopped.

"Then. . . ?"

"Then he asked: Is Fuji senpai as sweet as this ice cream?"

I swear I saw his ears turns red.

"And.....I...."

"I....?" 

"I smiled. . . . " He tighten the embrace. I replied his hug.

"Gomen. . . " I whispered. I want to say it once again, but I can't. Because his lips has covered my lips again. And now, I tasted love. . . . .a pure love. The purest love between man and man.

*OWARI*

A/N: Hahaha,it's kinda too romantic ne?I never saw Tezuka blushing before but it must be so Kawaiiii!!

Tezuka:Just stop making me looks like a fool okay?!!I'm a cool guy!!!

A/N: It's okay ne?Neee...Fuji!!!How Tezuka's lips taste like????"

Fuji: *Thinking*

A/N: Come on!!!Tell us!!! (Drools)

Tezuka: Stop it!!!!

Fuji: Maybe.... a Carrot??

A/N: It suppose to be VANILLA!!!

Fuji: Heeee????

Tezuka: Stop it you two!!!! *Blush*

Cenz and Fuji : KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW

**_ *Thanks for reading*_**


End file.
